


Group Chat

by sylph_feather



Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Group chat, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, i swore id never make a script fic but hear i an, thats what the T is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Robin makes a group chat with every single Titan. It almost immediately descends into chaos.
Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Group Chat

**Robin:** Hello, Titans! Using your communicators, I’ve set up a group chat. It would be a good idea to plan out meetings and announce need of assistance to everyone through this. Bumblebee and I are moderators, but I trust that won’t be needed! 

**Beast Boy:** whoa dude whats w/ the colors

**Speedy:** aren’t you guys in the same tower? Why couldn’t you have asked him irl? 

**Beast Boy:** 2 lazy lol 

**Robin:** the colors are by group; Titans East is dark blue, we’re light blue, and the Honorary Titans are yellow. 

**Starfire:** I love this color! It is most pretty! Hello friends! Is it not most fascinating and enchanting that we may speak with one another in this manner of writing?

**Wildebeest:** dsfheqdsllpo

**Pantha:** He’s trying to say hello, but he has a bit of a hard time typing.

**Starfire:** hello friend Wildebeest! How nice it is to talk to you! I have heard many of the stories about you! 

**Jinx:** I can’t wait ‘til this descends into chaos. I have a good selection of memes to start us off~ 

**Robin:** you know what actually I’m making a general chat separate from super hero chats and muting it immediately. 

xXx

**Robin:** I went to sleep and came back to hundreds of messages. Guys. 

**Beast Boy:** lol we’re teenagers dude what were u expecting 

**Jinx:** I told you it would descend, and that I would relish in it. 

xXx

**Speedy:** there’s no way you’re stronger than me. I have many very powerful arrows. How many animals can fall to arrows? Basically all of them. 

**Beast Boy:** how many archers have fallen to animals? Lets fight irl & prove it 

**Speedy:** name a time and a place

**Robin:** I can’t believe this. 

**Aqualad:** I bet on Beast Boy. 

**Speedy:** >:O! 

**Robin:** If we’re indulging them… I’ll go with Speedy. Sorry, BB. 

**Speedy:** Thx robin. More trust in me than my own teammate 

**Beast Boy:** robin 2day u betrayed me worse than u did w/ redx 

**Speedy:** so we’re actually gonna fight irl or?

**Beast Boy:** why not, sure

**Robin:** where did I go so wrong 

**Cyborg:** HEY!  _ @everyone _ ! I’ll stream the fight live! 

**Wildebeest:** dffighvtc

**Kole:** YES! FIGHT!   
**Jinx:** the chaos… gives me nrg… 

**Robin:** please don’t kill each other 

**Robin:** also cy I think the people in other timezones would appreciate not being at’ed

**Cyborg:** oops. Sorry 

**Jinx:** killjoy 

xXx

**Cyborg:** the fight is up & runnin y’all! Tell me if the stream is weird. 

**Raven:** Just know that not  _ all _ of the original Titans agree with this. 

**Robin:** there’s really no stopping them at this point 

**Starfire:** Oh my! That was quite the hit that Beast Boy just took! 

**Robin:** Explosives do that to  _ any  _ animal. 

**Jinx:** press f to pay respects

**Wildebeest:** fffdf

**Kid Flash:** f 

**Aqualad:** f 

**Herald:** f 

**Hot Shot:** f 

**Starfire:** why is everyone saying the f? Does it mean the curse word? The “Fuck?” 

**Jinx:** it’s a meme, dear

**Starfire:** what is this meme which you speak of?

**Jinx:** another innocent soul to corrupt… 

xXx

**Jinx:** hewwo

**Kid Flash:** uwu

**Beast Boy:** [owo selfie .jpg]

**Pantha:** nya

**Starfire:** h… hewwo, friends? Am I doing it correctly?

**Robin:** [then perish .jpg]

xXx

**Robin:** I made new rules for this chat because apparently you guys are chaotic fools. 

**Jinx:** tru that

**Beast Boy:** r u rlly any different dude

**Starfire:** Yes! Friend Robin participates in the joking and the chaos as much as any one of us! 

**Robin:** this is kind of undermining everything 

**Robin** : Anyways, here: 

  1. don’t at everyone unless it’s an actual crime. I didn’t think this would need to be a rule 
  2. if you do fight irl please don’t destroy too much and don’t kill anyone including each other 
  3. Beast Boy is not allowed to make puns _(edited)_



**Beast Boy:** my puns are not that bad 3:

**Robin:** as a pun master I think that I have the authority to say they are 

**Jinx:** don’t think we didn’t see that typo, Robin

**Jinx:** yuou 

**Wildebeest:** yyyuuou

**Kid Flash:** yuou 

**Beast Boy:** yuou

**Hot Shot:** YUOU

**Bumblebee:** press f to pay respects 

**Beast Boy:** f 

**Hot Shot:** f 

**Speedy:** f. 

**Raven:** You will be missed, Robin 

**Jinx:** how should we tell batman that robin was brutally murdered 

**Beast Boy:** we should put yuou on his grave 

xXx

**Flash:** hey babe hows it going

**Jinx:** not bad, wbu? 

**Kid Flash:** also not bad. we should meet up soon, i miss ya a lot. we need 2 do our usual stuff, u kno? cuddle n shit 

**Jinx:** yeah :)

**Beast Boy:** get a room

**Starfire:** aw, is it not the adorable? 

**Kid Flash:** crap i thought this was dms 

**Jinx:** this is embarrassing 

**Beast Boy:** press f to pay respects 

xXx

**Kid Flash:** sup guys

**Robin:** Not much man, you?

**Kid Flash:** just hangin w/ Flash & the League

**Kid Flash:** oh shit

**Beast Boy:** ? 

**Kid Flash:** rob, batman says hi 

**Robin:** tell him to piss off

**Robin:** actually please don’t

**Kid Flash:** rob he’s reading the chat over my shoulder

**Kid Flash:** ROB

**Robin:** I’m so screwed 

**Kid Flash:** I don’t think I need to explain what this intensity of The Glare looks like

**Beast Boy:** “The Glare” ??

**Robin:** batman if you’re still reading this please leave me alone 

**Kid Flash** : ye the glare he does. Sometimes he scares criminals into submission with it

**Robin:** as a member of the batfamily I’m immune

**Kid Flash:** batman says that even he doubts you’re immune to this intensity 

**Robin:** batman would never say anything while glaring… 

**Beast Boy:** oH SHIT FAM

**Kid Flash:** lol for a “genius detective” raised by batman you sure are gullible, i thought u’d question it out sooner

**Beast Boy:** [illusion 100 .jpg]

**Kid Flash:** please make my grave beautiful, this was 100% worth it 

xXx

**Bumblebee:** Robin isn’t it 3AM in your timezone? Why are you still awake?

**Robin:** I was raised by Batman. 

**Bumblebee:** that’s kind of badass actually 

**Robin:** I don’t need sleep 

**Bumblebee:** I think that’s debatable 

**Jinx:** robin thats a goddamn mood 

xXx

**Starfire:** Look friends!! It is a smile :)

**Starfire:** Look, now it has gained two faces :): 

**Starfire:** Maybe one is a mask to disguise its true feelings. Maybe it has worn the mask too long and now it does not know whether it is happy or sad, so it looks like both. 

**Beast Boy:** geez star that got deep 

**Starfire:** :) 

xXx

**Beast Boy:** excuse u i’m pretty fast. I can b a cheetah 

**Kid Flash:** listen beast boy, sorry but i can run faster than sound so…

**Kid Flash:** you kind of suck 

**Beast Boy** : screw u 

**Beast Boy:** say that to my face

**Beast Boy:** WHOA GUYS. HE ACTUALLY CAME AND SAID IT

**Beast Boy:** i hate superspeed 

**Kid Flash:** ;)

xXx

**Beast Boy:** callout post for robin, betrayed us by becoming a radical villain 

**Aqualad:** callout post for Speedy. Cares too much about his hair

**Robin:** callout post for kid flash, once abandoned me in another country to try to get with a girl (and miserably failed)

**Starfire:** callout post for Robin, he is too sweet and kind, and his hair is beautiful 

**Starfire:** friends, did I do that correctly?

**Cyborg:** you could never do anything wrong, star

**Robin:** callout post for Starfire, shoots amazing starbolts and has even better hair than me

**Jinx:** this is the weirdest but cutest flirting i’ve ever seen

**Jinx:** and that’s saying something, considering i’m w/ kid flash

xXx

**Queen Bee:** hey everyone check your nicknames

**Hot Robot:** ?

**Hot Robot:** BEE, NO

**Green Furry:** im screenshotting this for eternity 

**Purest of Stars:** I do not understand how I am pure, please explain? My mineral content is as sullied as anyone else? 

xXx

**Robin:** How’d crime fighting go today, guys?

**Kid Flash:** flash & i caught cap cold. stupid parka man

**Beast Boy:** he looks horrible in those glasses and coat

**Kid Flash:** ye lol

**Kid Flash:** now im just chillin w/ the league 

**Kid Flash:** you’ll b happy to know that the other robins are doing well 

**Robin:** that’s good! I keep in contact with them but us bats seem to be prone to lying about how we’re doing 

**Kid Flash:** uh speaking of lying

**Kid Flash:** remember when i pranked u and said batman was watching 

**Kid Flash:** he’s looking at me rn like… like he knows

**Robin:** I’m not falling for that again. 

**Kid Flash:** pls i’m not kidding

**Kid Flash:** [HES LOOKING AT ME .jpg]

**Beast Boy:** wow that glare is intense. Scary, dudes

**Robin:** HE KNOWS. HE CAN SEE, SOMEHOW.

**Robin:** _everyone_ SCATTER 

**Author's Note:**

> I once swore I’d never write a fic in script format because I hated nearly everything I read-- they were all lazy and bad. Clearly I broke that oath, but hopefully it provides entertainment.


End file.
